Happy Birthday, Kate
by Dancerslife
Summary: When Richard Castle decides to disappear for the day, Kate is left to wonder. What is he up to?


Disclaimer: The characters still don't belong to me.

This idea came to me after I saw a Gilmore Girls gif on Tumblr. If you can name me the scene in a review, I'll give you a cookie.

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but smile at the smell of the rich coffee that filled her nose and warmed her senses. Rolling over, she saw the crème colored coffee cup sitting nice and neatly on the top of the newest book she wanted to add to her collection.<p>

_Frozen_ _Heat¸_ wasn't to be in stores for months, but with the writer of the book at her side, transcripts of the books with their newly release cover art somehow found their way into her hands. She didn't mind waking up on a warm morning with him. It wasn't him, but the picture on the back cover somehow made up for it.

The coffee pot was still warm when she had come out of the shower in a fresh outfit, fresh out of coffee. She poured herself a healthy cup and smoothed the lid around the mouth of her traveler cup and stepped out into the crisp morning.

Driving to the precinct had become a force of habit since her shooting. She usually liked to walk, but the stretch and burn of her scar protested.

At the same time of the morning there were the same pockets of heavy traffic and spots where pushing the speed limit was okay. As usual she made it to the precinct in less than twenty minutes, over ten.

She had to force a smile back when she noticed the steaming cup of coffee with a brown bag on her desk. He hadn't done that in a long time.

"Where are we at with Mr. Livingston's financials?" Kate asked the back of Esposito's head. He held up a finger and swiveled around a fraction to show her the phone. Ryan still hadn't come in yet.

The elevator dinged and Kate's head snapped up only to see a uniform stepping out. No Castle.

She wanted to thank him.

"Mr. Livingston's super said that our friend here hadn't paid rent for nearly two months. He gave her some sob story about how he was just trying to get by after his wife died," Esposito said once he was done with his call, getting to his feet and pointing to the woman who was the superintendent of the apartment complex.

"What else did you get?"

"His bank records are clear. No large sums being dropped or taken out. This guy is good, Kate,"

"What about siblings?" Kate asked after a glance at the board. "Does he have a brother or sister?"

"I think a brother who lives in California," Esposito said backing up to his desk. He flips open the top file off his desk, his eyes roaming the page. "Josh Livingston, primary residence is Redwood, California."

"See if you can get him to open up on his brother. I'm going to talk to Lanie."

Esposito nodded and swept up the phone, punching the numbers as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear.

Kate took her time going to see Lanie. She hung out in front of the precinct, checking her phone, sipping her coffee, waiting for Castle. It wasn't like him to play this game.

Lanie had nothing for her. The body they recovered the day before had no finger prints or skin under the nails. A fiber that was found on the shoulder could belong to one of a thousand coats that were sold that day. Anyone could have had the coat. The rope marks that were found on the wrists covered up cut marks that had been self-inflicted. The girl had only been 17.

Ryan had come in with a smile on his face. They had found Robert Livingston, their suspect sitting on a stoop in south Manhattan waiting for someone to call the pay phone on the corner. The guy was out of it. He was convinced someone was out to get him. That the neighbor's cat had a secret transmitter in its collar. The music that people listen to on their devices is actually brainwashing chants the government is using to make a giant army. The best they were going to get was an insanity plea.

Filing her paperwork and setting aside a small pile for the morning, her phone chimed. It was Castle. She pressed the answer button and pressed it to her ear, pausing for a second. "Beckett," she attempted to bark into the mouth.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm doing paperwork," She said, putting on her coat, one arm at a time. "Why? Do you want to help?"

"No. Paperwork is toxic. I'm actually out in front of the precinct."

Kate swept up her purse and all but flew to the elevator, pressing her finger repeatedly on the down button.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Out. Dealing with Black Pawn."

The elevator bell sounded and she stepped on. He was telling her something else but the bad reception didn't allow her to understand.

"What?"

"I'm in the towncar," he repeated when she swept past the security guard and out onto the front step of the precinct.

The shinning black town car was indeed at a standstill out in front of the precinct. The door opened and Kate slipped into the black hole, closing the door behind her.

Castle was dressed up in a dress shirt, a swankier blazer than normal and his hair had more products in it than normal. He must have had some business meeting with them if he was dressed up this nice.

"How was your day?" He inquired.

"Fine. Thank you for breakfast."

"Did you eat anything else today?"

"Maybe," she said honestly. "I'm not sure. I had a lot going on. We brought in Livingston. He's a bat."

"The schizophrenics are always the best."

"Yeah he –"Kate stilled. "How did you know he was schizophrenic? I didn't tell you that."

"Black Pawn is having their annual fundraiser in a month. Do you want to go?" Castle tried, changing the topic seemed like a bad idea as soon as he opened his mouth.

"He was deemed mentally unstable, in case Ryan and Esposito didn't tell you." She said, hurling a light punch into his shoulder.

He laughed as he leaned back into his seat and twisting his head to look at her. She was looking out at the city, the darkness meshing with the city lights bounced off her skin, putting a gleam in her eye.

"Where are you taking me?" She questioned, noticing the tall buildings turning into homes.

The car came to a stop some time later and Castle jumped out of the car and she watched through the tinted window him jogging to her side. He opened her door in a flash and held his hand out to her. Taking it, she braced her arm on the frame of the car, stabilizing her feet in the grass.

Her breathe caught when she recognized where she was. Strawberry Fields. Her mother loved this particular part of the park. He found out.

"Castle?"

He took her hand and said nothing. He pulled her into the darkness of Central Park, through the lines of trees until they stopped at a small bench.

"You need to stop moving." Castle said, dropping her hand.

"What?"

"You need to stop moving," he repeated. "You move too much."

His hands were in her hair and his lips on hers in seconds. One hand found home wrapped around the back of his neck and the other rested above his heart, in the perfect dip of his chest.

They pulled apart and Castle began to pull back. Kate caught his jaw in her fingers.

"Will you stop moving?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed and stepped closer to her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she was brought closer to him, an arm around her waist.

She pulled back after some time with a laugh. Her forehead collided with his shoulder.

"All I wanted was dinner," Castle retorted, moving out of her way to reveal a small table for two. "Happy Birthday, Kate,"

She laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the table.

Yes, Happy Birthday, to her.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review<em>

-_A _


End file.
